Talk:Peki Peki (pet)
Obtaining how do i get it or do u no where to buy/who might be selling and for how much Life and food Pet Peki have 6 life and is to 60 lvl. and hi eat Bulbamboo Root Feeding I suppose this is a daft question, but every point from a Peki costs 3 feedings right? --Ekhein 22:47, 13 June 2007 Yup. Every three correct feedings it will go up one. --PresqueVu 07:51, 14 June 2007 (UTC) HP Is it 300hp or 400hp peki adds? There seems to be back and forth edits on this fact.? Food Added bulbamboo shoot, as i was able to feed the peki this. however... not 100% certain will add hp. Can anyone confirm? fenomenon 13:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) 400 life? my peki is maxed with +300 life, but in wikia it used to say the max was 400 in a certain update, what happened to the people who had a peki maxed with +400life? or was it a false affirmation? :It seems to have been vandalism, which took quite some time to verify as incorrect, and fix. At that time, the community site did not list pets, so there was no easy way to ascertain pet stats. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:43, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::I just now (April 20, 2009) saw two Peki for sale in the Bonta pet market maxed with over +300 life. One had +304, and one had +305. There were several maxed with +300 life. Sorry to add to the confusion over this question. Does anyone know how this might have happened? Apasanka 07:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :There seems to be some bugs with pets at the moment. Gobtubbies are meant to max at 150 life, but right now they max at 300. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::There was a mention on the French update page about Pets going over their normal maxixmums, they're meant to be fixing it soon or so I believe. Galrauch 08:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Max 500 vit? Is the maximum vitality a Peki can have (without hormones) 500 now? --Aomidori (talk) 20:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it can go to 500 with Hormones. We include the Hormone effects on the page though (might need to add a note in future into the template but for now there's other more pressing matters on the Wikia). Galrauch (talk) 20:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, a hormone effects addition would be good. I think it would get confusing otherwise. By the way, is there a quick way to reply to stuff on discussion sections? I usually just click the section and edit in my reply. --Aomidori (talk) 20:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::That's the quick way. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 21:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Reached 440 and double-fed, one more feeding to finish the stat gain cycle and did not go to 441. Then I ran through two full (non-double feeding) cycles just to make absolutely sure. Max is 440 with potion. I know Pekis aren't very popular, even less so now that pandas can ride mounts, but I'm surprised it took this long for a definitive answer. --Strategery (talk) 18:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Guess Pekis are even less popular than you though. ;) Galrauch (talk) 19:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC)